


Captain on the Bridge

by ColdHiddenBlade



Series: ColdHiddenBlade Fictions [2]
Category: Original - Fandom, Sci-Fi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst throwing out garbage in a disposal cluster as Gale is fully connected to the ships systems, Aron gets hit with curiosity which proceeds into a 'test' of Gale's concentration. A test Gale can do nothing against...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain on the Bridge

_A Coldhiddenblade oneshot_

* * *

 

 

Fzzzt. Whoosh, click…

"Decontaminating in progress, please wait until the lights turn green." Said the virtual intelligence's feminine voice as Aron stepped through the airlock, returning from a merchant spaceport hovering over an Jergol moon… Jergol are large, ugly aliens if you must know. He was pushing a large metal box filled with food and other oddities on the hover trolley.

Mist sprayed out from the walls and a black light laser ran across him, making sure every germ was eliminated efficiently, Gale was a perfectionist when it came to making certain nothing dangerous got onboard his ship, whether it was a simple cold bug or something life-threatening. Above the door the light flashed yellow slowly as the process went on, then flashed green with a ting, similar to an Earth elevator.

The door slid open and Aron pushed the trolley inside, as he passed the door the VI said, "Welcome back aboard Captain Aron, if you would like an overview please inform the Cortex Nightingale."

"Gale, how are we?" Aron called out mid the VI's never changing dialogue, he took the trolley into the hanger and sorted what he had inside into neat piles which he then migrated to their storage compartments. There were mechanical things in some smaller boxes, food in others he would take back up to the kitchen, and little things that caught his eye. Junk he could keep for a while until he grew bored of them, and then sell for a great mint on another planet.

"Shields and stealth systems at full capacity, three fuel tanks are full and the fourth is down to the quarter zone, your virtual intelligence is in perfect condition after my repairs to her alarm system. Do you require me to download new songs for her database?" Spoke the calm, deep voice of his pilot. The voice clear as it seemed to come from the very walls.

"Download the current top songs on in the Earth and the Noir clusters." Aron replied as he took up boxes of food in his arms and carried them up to the kitchen, based behind the bridge. It was small, like a unit's kitchen, but perfect for one young man and a cyborg.

On the other side from it was the medical bay that had half of the room filled with Gale's experiments and prototype weaponry, then down the hall between the two sections was the ships weapon and energy core, the giant red light was almost ominous as it was barely visible through the small oval, vent like hall. Beating like a heart that made Aron feel a personal connection with the ship. Of course he really did have a VERY personal relationship with the ship…

Aron's room was above the core, in a floor accessible only by the elevator and its safety shaft. It was silent, but the small thumping vibration could be felt through his bed, a soothing feeling that was not annoying in any way. It let him know they were not under attack, because if they were it would be an endless vibration.

After emptying the boxes, Aron returned to the hanger and filled the large box with all the empty small ones, when everything was dealt with he brought the trolley back up and stuck the box inside the airlock, after folding up the trolley and putting it safely in its locker inside the wall Aron left the danger zone and locked the door.

"Airlock safety status: on." Said the VI.

"Gale, get rid of the box in a disposal cluster." Aron paused as he looked at the dark bridge, the only lights in the windowless 'room' were the red ones from all the holographs, and the faint small coursing ones from the cords.

"Yes sir." The ship hummed as they went into hyperspeed, within seconds the holographs changed to show the orbiting trash in the disposal cluster, some blimps showed scavenger ships. The airlock hissed for a moment as the outside door opened, sending out the box, before closing again.

"Airlock sealed, oxygen is being filtered. Please hold…" The VI's voice was ignored as Aron went into the bridge and examined the holograms. In the seat attached to many wires making it look like a mass of junk, Gale sat with his eyes shut. The look on his face was one of complete peace.

"See anything important in the garbage?"

Not opening his eyes at Aron's inquiry, Gale went through his mental computers, in front of him the holographs changed to allow Aron to see what he found, "There is a recent edition of the 1F22's, it has a perfectly working coffee machine and tenth edition firearm cores. Amount of the cores unknown, the 1F22's drive core is still warm causing interference."

That was interesting, "Get us there before the scavengers discover it. I want those cores. If you cant use them to upgrade my weapons I am certain we can get a fair amount of credits."

"Yes sir." The ship gave a shudder as the stealth systems engaged then Gale led the ship through the mess and rubble smoothly, as he did Aron watched him. As always, since the day they met, Gale fascinated him.

He was one of a kind, as was the ship that was created by him. Nightingale… that was its name and also Gale's. They were one, the same being. Gale's mechanical side was connected to everything in the ship, whether he was in the pilot seat or not, the ship was his second body. It was when he was wired to the seat that he took full control of everything from the VI to every wire in the ships skeleton; it allowed better reaction speed and mobility.

Reaching out with his fingers Aron outlined Gale's more human face side feeling the soft sensitive skin that he had grown very familiar with, there was a bump and scraping sound right above the bridge as rubble hit the top of the ship making Aron give a slight frown. Gale never got hit by anything…

… Unless he was sidetracked. Aron grinned, he never tried anything when Gale was completely wired to the bridge but the idea seemed entertaining, especially around the rubble and skeletal remains of massive ships, Aron was always one for danger and adventure, which he probably got from his bounty hunter of a father.

He moved so his legs were either side of Gale's knees and placed both hands so lightly on his face it was barely touching. Keeping his eyes alert to the reaction he would receive Aron bent and kissed the cyborg on the mouth, it was light but had a desired effect. The ship hissed, almost as if it went offline for a moment, before it glided smoothly away from a large ball of metal.

"Sir." Said Gale's voice from the ship walls even as his mouth was occupied, "I would like to make a request that you stop what you are doing before we hit debris and cause multiple damages."

Grinning as he deepened the kiss Aron lowered himself to the serene faced pilot's lap making a small grunting moan come from Gale's physical mouth and lights flickered slightly around them. Slowly he stroked his knuckles along Gale's jawline as he settled into the more comfortable position.

Sticking his tongue inside Gale's and running it across his smooth metal teeth Aron threaded his fingers into the cyborg's red tied up dreadlocks and made Gale's head tilt slightly so he could kiss him more comfortably. There was a click and spark inside the mechanical side of Gale's face, the safety systems.

That meant Gale was beginning to get a little horny thanks to Aron's actions, what a bad boy…

"Captain Aron, I request once more for you to stop, or allow me to bring the ship to a safer system." The voice seemed a little wonky this time.

Chucking Aron pulled back and looked at Gale's calm, closed eyed face that made it appear like he was asleep, he licked his lips to break the saliva that clung to their lips before speaking in a deep, commanding voice, "Gale I want you to continue to the 1F22 and find these cores. Don't pay mind to me."

"That is difficult sir," Said Gale from his physical body in a slightly raspy voice, "the ship is facing heavy system failures…"

"Take it as practice, for the next time I do this." Because he really wanted to do this again. Aron kissed Gale on his human face and tightened his fingers making the lights flicker and Gale to moan again, "I gave you an order."

A pause… "Yes sir."

Once more Aron began to kiss him and the ship slowly moved through the rubble, slower then it usually would. The holograms around them fizzled like a bad TV station from the nineties while in the background the VI went over system problems in a voice that glitched.

As the ship eased past the rubble and avoided going through small gaps, Aron closed his eyes and slowly unzipped Gale's high collar coat, parting it once it was undone and struggling it from Gale's limp arms. He ran his hands across the tight armored body suit underneath then reached around to unzip it from the back.

Beneath his lips Gale, whose face never changed from its relaxed form, was beginning to pant through slightly parted lips as he focused his attention to the ship and outside. He almost lost the 1F22's destination as Aron ran his warm hands down his back spreading it open as much as it could before removing it with more of a struggle then his coat.

When the suit was tucked around Gale's waist Aron ran his hands across his chest, feeling every metal rib. Whenever he touched that rare amount of organic skin Gale twitched, as it was more sensitive then his synthetic skin, and gave a small cracking sound from his throat. Moaning into the kiss, Aron pinched Gale's nipples.

That made the cyborg shiver and the lights to blow off for a moment leaving them in complete darkness before fading back in with a drone. Aron pulled his lips away and stood to start removing his clothes, as he did Gale said, "We are at the 1F22, sending in retrieval droids and hovering."

His deep voice raspy with lust made Aron pause mid undressing to moan, his manhood was pressing painfully against his own tight suit. Wheezing he rushed to pull off everything leaving himself bare then turned and sat backwards on Gale's lap, when he was in position he removed the pilot's leather gloves.

Taking Gale's now bare hands in his own Aron propped his right foot up on Gale's knee and spread it wide, he wrapped the larger hands around his hard shaft and moaned as the cyborg's finger's twitched at the touch. Slowly he made Gale's hands stroke his shaft while moving his hips at the same stride.

Beneath him he could feel Gale's own hardness beginning to grow as he grinded back onto it, it was straining against his suit making Aron grin then swallow as his mouth watered with anticipation. Removing one hand from around Gale's making it flop against his thigh Aron pressed two fingers back into his arse and wiggled his hand fast making the walls pulse and loosen.

Panting with impatience that almost strangled his windpipe as his shaft began to twitch and burn, Aron removed his fingers and blindly stuffed his hand into Gale's suit making the pilot moan softly and the lights to fade again, gripping the hard manhood Aron pulled it out and positioned it.

"Sir I don't think that is a…" Gale broke off into a loud grunt and his whole body jerked as Aron surrounded him with his warmth, for a moment the lights bugged on and off before staying on, in the background the VI's ambiguous voice could be heard, telling them her systems were failing in several areas with broken words.

The hand Aron was holding around his manhood clenched making him gasp and arch before it loosened again, against his back Gale's head fell forward, his breath fanning out against Aron's searing skin. He panted and moaned as the young Captain began to ride him, vigorously up and down.

"The… cores have been retrieved… droids returning…" Gale's voice seemed to glitch as the VI's was as his pleasure began to build up, his hand began to clench and unclench around Aron's shaft making him squirm and struggle to keep moving and not spin around to tear out the wires from Gale.

Using his other hand, Aron stroked his manhood's bulb making the leaking, pink tip burn then ran it down to palm his balls. Opening his mouth wide in a grinning yell as he felt his release coming close, Aron barely heard Gale speaking through the blissful smoke.

"Retrieval… Droids onboard, moving to a safe… distance." When the ship was out of the debris' danger zone Gale spoke again with his voice straining, "Hyperspace engaged…"

With a unheard whoosh they were out of the disposal cluster and floating in mid space, the second they were in a safe zone there was a loud click and the sound of air being released meaning the large cord in the back of Gale's neck came off. The little ones in his mechanical face rolled into the roof with little clicks like feelers.

Aron gasped as Gale suddenly stood, slamming him face first into hologram panel and pinning his arms against the metal, the red light for that panel turned off to protect his eyes. Gale's free hand clenched the back of his neck and pushed him down as he thrust into the young Captain with vigor.

With a desperate holler Aron came and instinctively struggled against Gale, but the cyborg wasn't about to stop because the Captain had built something up inside that he needed to relieve himself of, his hand around Aron's manhood squeezed and began to pump it making the young man stop struggling and instead arch into the cold metal that hummed softly against his chest.

"Gale…!" Aron's walls tightened and pulsated around Gale making the pilot groan and thrust harder, his grip tightened even more around his Captain's manhood and pumped it faster making Aron almost wail as he came again.

Thrusting a few more times into Aron, Gale finally releases in a few bursts that filled Aron to the brim. He bent over his back and gave one nip to the skin between the pale shoulder blades beneath him before standing up again. Removing his hand from Aron's neck he pulled out his manhood and fell back into the pilot seat.

The red, laser like eyes examined what he did and the mess dripping down the hologram panel. Shifting forward to the edge of his seat, Gale placed his hands on Aron's arse cheeks to spread them and brought his face down.

A surprised moan came from Aron as Gale's rough tongue lapped his skin clean before pressing it into his throbbing arse, the strong muscle swirled and twisted as Gale devoured his own cum from Aron, making sure it was as clean as it could become.

When he pulled away, a string of saliva and cum stuck to his mouth and chin, he gazed up to see Aron looking over his shoulder to watch with slit eyes. Slowly the Captain stood making the string snap and Gale to lean back into his seat, his have robotic face slowly easing into a calmer expression.

"Sir, I apologize for my actions." As he spoke in a muggy voice Aron's eyes zoned in on his glistening lips and felt his manhood twitch.

"As you should." Sitting up on the panel, Aron put both feet on Gale's thigh's and spread his legs so his semi-hard manhood was visible for the cyborg's eyes, reaching out he held Gale's hair in a firm grip and brought his head down.

Without hesitation as always Gale opened his mouth and sucked the tip before licking up and down the shaft, then mouthed his balls. Throwing his head back with a guttural moan, Aron stared at the roof with blurry eyes as he hardened with Gale's expert attention.

"Mmhm!" He gave a moaning gasp sound as Gale took him deeply into that ridged throat he loved so much, his smooth teeth scraping against Aron's groin and base as he nodded his head slightly. Before pulling back so only the bulb was in his mouth to lick and suckle, before repeating.

Keeping his hips still on the panel, Aron closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the rough tongue and ridged throat, it was warm and moist making a tight feeling tear into his stomach and balls.

Gale pulled his mouth off making the glistening shaft bounce in its complete solid glory against his cheek, he ran his mouth and teeth down across the sensitive shaft before returning to wrap around the bulb and suck, the tip of his tongue pressed against the dripping tip hard making Aron gasp and jerk his legs upwards.

Taking Aron completely to the teeth again, Gale stared at his groin as all his focus was on the pleasure of his Captain, he nodded his head as before making Aron's tip rub against the back of his throat. And that was all it took to make the young man fall of the cliff.

"Ah!" Wrapping his legs around Gale's back to press his heels deeply into his spine, Aron held the pilot flush against his body as he came, sending his cum straight down Gale's constricting neck. Some cum dripped out from the gaps in his mechanical face side and ran down his neck.

Looking down Aron watched his release as it made a path down Gale's chest and then stared through the small gaps in his face to see his shaft clearly though it, he watched Gale's tongue rubbing against the bottom of his manhood before moaning and pulling out.

"This was an entertaining test on your systems," As he spoke in a breathless hum Aron pressed the almost dazed looking cyborg backwards into his seat with a foot before dressing slowly, making a sensual show for Gale, "How many cores did we salvage from the 1F22?"

"Six tenth edition weapon cores, and a new edition of Sony coffee machines." That made Aron pause and look down at Gale with a frown.

"I didn't ask for the coffee machine…" At his judgmental tone, Gale looked up at with a blank expression, cum glistened down his neck making Aron run his gaze down the… solid body. He noticed Gale's hands do a tell tale twitch that told him that it was spurred pickup.

"I made a quick decision to have it brought onboard when I scanned its features during intercourse, it is time to replace the 2015 machine."

"It is a retro piece, antique!"

"Includes touchscreen control system and a microchip that can be integrated into the ships VI commands." Gale spoke as if reading from a manual, probably was. Aron couldn't tell when the pilot was hooking into the Internet or not… hang on, what was that about the VI?

"…" Aron blinked.

"…" Gale blinked back.

"Have it integrated before the next space-day."

"At your command sir."


End file.
